Hollow City
by ted.wicken
Summary: Julia Kastello, a girl of little to no importance moves to Japan after a freak explosion kills her father. She settles down in a place called Karakua Town. However somthing has followed Julia and her family across the ocean, and its killing them all one by one. A couple hundred years later The war is over, Ichigo new captian of squad 15, undertakes a "Quest" to help a friend.
1. Intro

**Hollow City**

**~Introduction~**

Black smoke rose from the carriage crash, random debris and splatters of blood littered the site. The horses involved ran wild, screaming and rearing. One in particular, a black mare, was stamping and snorting about dangerously close to those trapped underneath a crushed carriage. A young child began to scream in terror as the hooves grew ever closer to them. A bystander by the name of Andrew Kastello rushed forward to the aid of the trapped people. However for the screaming child he was too late. The mare slamed her hooves into the child's skull crushing it into a pulp. The child's screams cut off instantly.

Andrew watched in horror and ran to save anyone and everyone from the same fate as the child. He pulled a childand it's parents out of the crushed carriage he watched them run a safe distance away before he turned and sped to the other carraige. He ripped off the twisted door and helped two upper class adults, and what appeared to be their three children, out of the ruined carriage. As he set down the last child on the ground the upper class couple gave an shout of alarm. Confused and startled he turned around to see what they were yelling at, he was met with a pair of hooves.

Lights and a doctors face appeared sometime later when Andrew awoke. He turned his head to the side and saw what he had come to know as the Reaper of Souls. The Reaper looked like anyone else, however people did not seem to be able to see him,or hear him. Not only that but he wore dark robesall the time and always carried a sword with him. Andrew had seen the Reaper touch the dead with his sword, he had seen them disappear in light. The Reaper only delt with the dead, seeing him here, Andrew knew the inevitable had come. With the last of his strength he lightly tugged on the doctors sleeve, ignoring the unimaginable pain he was feeling, and whispered out: "Tell...Tell my loved ones...tell them to bury me...with the Music Box. They'll...They'll understand." With one last shuddering wheeze of a breath, Andrew Kastello died from internal bleeding.

_**Dear Readers, **_

**Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter/begining of Hollow City. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading this, and beg you all to make a review even though it may be a lot to ask. Also I need some editors/ preveiwers. Previewers get to read each chapter before anyone else, and Editors will be allowed to talk me into changing the plot/adding couples. If you want in on one of these jobs just send me a message! I will be posting the second chapter soon! I hope you all have a wonderous day.**

**Your Humble and Dear Writer,**

**Ted.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hollow City**

** Chapter One: The Start of the Beginning**

Mike Kastello looked at his brother's flat, not quite ready to enter and except Andrew's untimely death. Tiny hands pushed at the small of Mike's back, urging him forward. With a resigned sigh, Mike unlocked the door and entered. From behind him came his two children and wife. Jewel, his wife, gave Mike a soft encouraging kiss on the head as she passed him by. His youngest child, a five year old girl named Julia, ran off in search of her favorite family member. Her elder brother, Matt who was eight, leaned against a wall depressed. He knew Uncle Andrew was gone, and that he wouldn't be back. However neither he, nor the rest of the family had the heart to tell little Julia.

Much to Julia's confusion the entire flat was empty save for her Uncle's Wooden Music Box. Recognizing the small box Julia sat beside it, and studied it like she always did. The dark wood was smoothed on the edges and the corners, giving it a worn out look to it. The outside edges on the top and bottom had beautiful metal plating that had patterns scrolled into them. The dark wood itself had curling and curving patterns burned into it. On the center of the lid was a large fancy burned in 'Q'. Mike knew that the 'Q' stood for Quincy, which was why, inside he couldn't bear to get rid of the box.

Mike sighed and leaned against a bare wall to think about it. His brother had requested to be buried with the box, but Mike could seem to part with it. It had been in there family for years, it felt wrong to bury it. Plus if he took it, his brother was dead, so therewas no need to worry about him being angry about it. Julia laughed at the air and batted at it. Mike glanced back at her uneasily as he slid the Music Box into his jacket pocket without anyone noticing.

He would later regret that small decision.

**Dear Readers,**

**Hello again! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Hollow City! I hope you all are enjoying it. Please, I know it's alot to ask, but I would appreciate it if you comment or reveiw this story, so Ican make the next chapter better for you all! Also helpers are still needed if your interested please send me a message! I hope you all have a wondrous day.**

**Your Writer. **


End file.
